Arendelle
by tamorapiercefanatic
Summary: A story that follows Elsa and Anna's parents through their meeting, courtship, marriage, and all that follows. Prince Alvred of Arendelle enjoyed being the carefree prince, leaving responsibility to his older brothers. Susanna, daughter to Arendelle's ambassador to the Southern Isles, is a sensible girl who aids her father in his duties. What will happen when they cross paths?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No, you aren't crazy, this wasn't here before. But I should say that anything you recognize from Frozen or Tangled (only a little, and probably not in this update) isn't mine.**

When he reached his majority at age 21, Prince Alvred of Arendelle never thought that he would be king. As the third boy in a family of five, he was fourth in line for the throne. He didn't begrudge his brother Julius of his place; Alvred was glad of his freedom to roam the fjords and flirt with the daughters of resident ambassadors. Leave the responsibilities and marriage contracts to Julius and the envy to Lars; Alvred was content. And, as Lisbet and Dorte were fond of reminding their little brother, he was hardly fit to be king, with his clumsiness and impetuosity. The leader of Arendelle must be responsible, poised, self-sacrificing. Alvred just wanted to be himself.

Just that year however, Lars was killed in a shipwreck on his return from acting as the royal representative at Dorte's wedding to the King of Corona. When the family began to recover from their grief, Alvred's carefree existence came to an end. His father, nearly broken by the loss of his son, but determined to do right by his people, insisted Alvred learn all that Julius had about ruling the kingdom, should anything befall his dependable, wise older brother. The one bright side of his training was that he was able to see the world (at least the parts that could be reached by land; his father forbid him to set foot on a boat that went out of sight of land, despite the sea trade's importance to Arendelle).

He was in the Southern Isles, negotiating a trade deal between the nations, when he glimpsed Susanna from across the room. The daughter of Arendelle's ambassador to the Isles, Susanna was an enchanting woman, blue-eyed with long dark locks that he longed to see unwound from their habitual coronet of braids. While other girls would have been content to be served and meet the eligible young men sent from around the world to meet with her important father, Susanna insisted on helping her aging father. In fact, shortly after his arrival, the ambassador fell ill, so it was Susanna who showed Alvred around the Isles, Susanna who guided him through the treacherous politics surrounding a kingdom where too many heirs created a cut-throat air anywhere the royal family dealt. Before his brother died, Alvred had preferred carefree girls, younger daughters as he was a younger son, free to pursue their own interests. Susanna was different.

Weary from a journey made thrice-longer than necessary by the need to skirt the coast, Alvred set out on horseback one morning to enjoy a well-deserved break lounging on the Isles' famous beaches. He was startled out of a very pleasant nap by an icily furious Susanna, who insisted he return to the castle to meet with the royal accountants.

"If he wasn't dead, I'd kill him!" Alvred shouted, then froze, horrified by his statement. In that moment, Susanna transformed before his eyes, soothing him in his anger, grief, and guilt. With her, as he could not with his family, he expressed his fury at the changes his brother's death had wrought upon his life. She nodded, silent but sympathetic. Finally she spoke.

"It is unfair, your Highness, to lose the life you wanted to live. But that is the price of royalty, is it not? Papa always says so. A king, or any royal, or official really, must make the hard choices to protect the freedom of others. I am sure His Majesty your father hates the distance this has put between you, especially after losing your brother and having your sisters leave home. But it doesn't matter. Arendelle must be protected from the perils of having an ill-prepared ruler. We are isolated, you see. We trade in ice, fish, carpentry, but we are too small, too isolated by the fjords. Although our homeland is beautiful in summer, we cannot grow enough crops, don't have enough flatland to raise cattle or sheep, only goats and reindeer are sure-footed enough to range the fjords and valleys. We need trade, else we wouldn't be able to feed our people, much less be as prosperous as we are. A green, uneducated king could easily ruin Arendelle. Your father has been forced to consider what would happen if something should befall Julius. I am sure he would rather keep all of you close. But Princess Dorte and Lisbet's marriages into Corona and Ellonton give Arendelle important connections. And you and Julius must travel, for any ruler of Arendelle must understand our trade partners, despite the risk."

Alvred was silent again, this time in awe rather than paralyzed by emotions unseemly for a prince. She was right. A ruler could not act only for his happiness, or that of his family. The kingdom was his family, his children, and sometimes their needs had to be put above those of even a beloved son. "You said the accountants were waiting, my lady. Should we not return?" His words were serious, but his eyes, he hoped, spoke of his gratitude. Not only had she listened patiently to and validated the feelings he had not dared to voice at home, but she had helped him come to peace with his new role. He understood his father now, and Julius. They seemed distant and uncaring, but in truth they simply had a bigger family than he had known. He had been spoiled, as the youngest, seeing only the glory and freedom of royalty, not the burden.

The youngest son of Arendelle returned a changed man. No longer did he complain or attempt to find excuses to be elsewhere when his father or Julius advised him. In fact, he apologized to them both, mending a breach that had gone unspoken but was painful nonetheless. He arranged for both his sisters to visit, citing the need for new agreements with their husbands, much to his mother's pleasure.

It was fortunate that he did, because that winter was a hard one, and left the old king bedridden, forcing Julius to take over in all but name. By the time summer came, Julius was no longer just his brother, but King Julius II of Arendelle. Alvred became his right hand, simultaneously attempting to keep his older brother from drowning in the grief he struggled to hide. In her grief, their mother could not stand the emptiness of the castle and the cold, so had gone to live with Dorte in Corona, terrified that she would lose a daughter too. Dorte was pregnant, but sickly, and their mother was determined she would not lose another family member. Although her intentions were good and her feelings understandable, her departure meant that Julius and Alvred essentially lost both their parents that summer, and Julius had been left without the comfort of his mother as well as the wisdom of the woman who had ruled beside their father since before they were born. Both men were frightened for their sister as well as concerned at the effect yet another loss would have on their mother, so neither said anything about their regret at seeing her go.

The following spring, Julius sent him back to the Southern Isles, to solidify their alliance now that a new king had risen to the throne. Susanna, her father recovered, spent time trying to cheer him between state functions. Her support in yet another difficult point in his life solidified the bond between them, and they continued to exchange letters after his return to Arendelle, both as friends and in their roles as advisors to the king.

* * *

A/N: So this is the first story I've posted on , though I've been a reader for a long time. I apologize if this chapter seems really fast and glosses over a lot. I actually wrote the beginning of this story a while ago and have been adding to it bit by bit, so it wasn't originally written in chapters per se. When I decided to post (mostly just to see what happens and hopefully to inspire me to keep going), I tried to eke out sections that make sense. You guys can tell me how well I've succeeded and I'd be open to changing it up. At risk of sounding desperate, it gets better, I promise!

This is the part where I ask for reviews. Annoying, I know, but I really will have no idea how this is going or what I'm doing right/wrong if you guys don't tell me. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What you recognize from Frozen or Tangled isn't mine**

Susanna knew she was being foolish. Surely Prince Alvred would be required to make a diplomatic match as his sisters had. Perhaps to the Duke of Weselton's daughter; that alliance needed some strength. The Duke, she was sure, would hardly continue his pitiless pursuit of Arendelle's resources if to do so would beggar his own daughter. His Majesty King Julius would be wise to direct his brother's attentions to Weselton.

At first, she had despised the prince as just another spoiled royal; the Southern Isles had more than its share, so she was more than familiar with the type. Handsome, proud, arrogant, quick to stand on royal privilege when it suited them, but almost criminally ignorant of their responsibilities in turn. But spoiled royals didn't listen to sense, and, by all accounts, Alvred had taken her advice to heart, not only in his dealings with the Isles, but at home. Her father's goal was to wed her to one of the Southern Isles princes, but she couldn't abide them. Competitive to a man, more interested in the glory of the kingship than its responsibilities. The heir himself wasn't so bad, but he was scarcely seen for fear one of his ambitious brothers would take his life.

Besides, while her family was old nobility in Arendelle, there was no way the Southern Isles would see an ambassador's daughter as a fitting match for his son and heir. No, the best she could hope for, her father said, and she agreed, was one of the younger sons of the Isle's ruler or perhaps their nobility. And, while she understood the importance of raising the family's station, Susanna was too much of a romantic to want to surrender her life to a greedy royal. Unlike many young women of her class, Susanna had been raised with a thorough understanding of politics and diplomacy, spoke several languages, and was well read. She understood and was not resentful (much) that her main role in life would be to marry well, but couldn't she hope to marry someone smart enough to see her as more than a hostess, a beauty, and a well-bred womb? If she couldn't, perhaps she would have been better off if her father had left her in her mother's drawing room, that way she wouldn't know what she was missing.

Besides, she missed Arendelle. The Isles were beautiful, but nothing was the same as the fjords on a winter morning, decorated in ice and snow. She felt so free there, or she had, the last time she was home. Now it looked like she would spend the rest of her life trying to convince herself that doing her duty and beautiful beaches were a good enough trade for the home she loved and the love she dreamed of.

Still, as she tried to cheer up the prince by taking him to see plays and the sights of the Isles between negotiations, she spared a thought or two to what it would be like for him to see her as more than a confidant and associate. And sometimes, she thought she caught her prince looking at her as if he would like nothing better than to push an errant strand of hair from her eyes, or hold her in his arms rather than gallantly offering his coat on a breezy beachside night. But surely she was imagining things, and even if she wasn't it was unlikely anything would come of it. And while Alvred did seem to be more responsible of late, she couldn't help but remember the gossip she'd heard during his last visit, saying that this particular prince rarely slept alone.

Despite her sensible nature, it took all she had not to sigh in sadness when the change in weather sent Alvred running back to his brother before the fjords became treacherous with winter ice.

She busied herself with defending Arendelle's affairs in the Isles. Her father meant well, but he tended to forget important details of late, like ensuring Arendelle was the first to offer ice transport as the weather warmed up (not that it ever got cold in the Isles, but the summer was scorching).

As busy as she was though, she never failed to quiz the messengers for details from home, particularly regarding the heir.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I was going to wait longer to add what I have left (if I keep the breaks as they are now, I have 13 chapters written), but it turns out that being reviewed and followed makes me so happy I'll give in and give you more (well done NrDg, and thanks!). After this I'm going to slow down (as in, wait at least a day), if only to keep some story in reserve and wait to see if anyone has constructive comments that make me want to change something.**

 **Anyway, general disclaimer about the next few chunks: since business is keeping Alvred in Arendelle, for a while we have to be content with letters. As of now, I have each letter as a separate post, so they are short. Let me know how you feel about this NrDg and anyone else who is out there. I'd be open to combining letters to make longer posts, but I kind of like the idea of there being a little bit of a lapse between letters for those reading as I post (or at least having to wait for the page to load for the others).**

 **As usual, what you recognize isn't mine, but honestly at this stage in the story a fair amount of it IS mine :)**

 **Sorry for the super long note, without further ado...**

Dear _Lady Susanna,_

 _This winter has been the most severe Arendelle has seen in years. You say you miss the snow and ice. I fear you have forgotten its perils. Every day villagers find animals frozen in their barns. Julius has forbidden travel between villages more than a day's ride apart; the ice haulers complain, but stragglers have been found seemingly asleep in the snow, barely an hour's ride from warm fires. We may not have much ice to sell to the Isles this summer, but Julius insists a drain on the economy is preferable to more deaths._

 _Recently, he has set me to work on old palace records, searching for anything written of similar weather. I feel as if I read worn tomes even in my sleep. All I can find so far is an old prophecy concerning unending winter and a ruler with a frozen heart. I fear the tome is only legend though, for the author insists the prophecy comes from the Trolls of the Valley of Living Rock. It is said to lie in a valley in the wake of the Northern Mountain, but all the palace scholars insist such a place doesn't exist. Hopefully I will find something more recent, or at least more factual._

 _In any case, please inform our typical buyers in the Isles of the potential decrease in product volume, but assure them things should be as normal next winter and do what you can to keep them from seeking permanent contracts elsewhere. On the other hand, with all the time spent indoors, we will have more carpentry to trade. I've attached blueprints from several of our best carpenters, both of products that can be shipped as well as designs for buildings they could be contracted to build as soon as the thaw comes._

 _You said in your last letter that many of your friends' families had expressed an interest in your descriptions of our architecture? Could you circulate these? Despite my brother's assurances, I know he is concerned about the loss in revenue. Perhaps an increase in the carpentry and architectural trade could be used to limit our losses? Please try to get your father on board as well. (Word it as a royal command if you must; I've attached a form with my signature, fill in what you feel is appropriate)_

 _The Kingdom of Arendelle thanks you for your most Loyal Service,_

 _Alvred, Prince and Lord Heir of Arendelle_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anything you recognize from Frozen or Tangled isn't mine.**

 _Tidings to His Royal Highness Alvred, Prince and Lord Heir of Arendelle,_

 _The Lord Ambassador and his assistant are pleased to inform the Crown that we have successfully chartered several contracts for merchandise and architecture to be shipped or completed as soon as winter thaw allows (indeed, many customers grow impatient, unable to imagine a cold strong enough to ice in ships and halt sea travel). Contracts are attached awaiting the signature of the requisite parties, copies to be returned with next month's message._

 _Mission accomplished. I appear to be friends with an influential circle; all signs point to Arendellan architecture as the next trend in the Isles. Your Highness, you really should be careful about how you word your instructions and commands, not all mail is as private as it should be, and some statements might be construed as giving too much license to your humble servants. After all, forgery is a serious offense. I appreciate your trust in me, and have been sure to set aflame any incriminating information, but perhaps in future you should employ the ancient Arendellan custom mentioned in the Encyclopedia Arendellata._

 _Have you had any luck in your academic pursuits? Has winter lessened its grip any? While I have managed to assure our buyers this is a temporary difficulty at best, most have intimated that if there are any such challenges in the coming years, they may go elsewhere for their ice needs in the future. I can no longer daydream of the beauty of our homeland in peace. My once idyllic dreams now end as nightmares as I stroll through the fjordic valleys only to find my countrymen frozen solid. I wish you weather as temperate as that we enjoy in the Isles, preferably still cold enough to produce ice of course._

 _I regret to inform your Highness of an unfortunate message from Corona. Queen Dorte was delivered of a healthy daughter at last and was said to be in good health (thank the gods), but the princess, who was to have been christened Rapunzel after a paternal ancestress, has gone missing. All Corona searches for the child, but your mother and sister are, naturally, heartbroken. The courier who brought us the news has an acquaintance in the palace who seemed certain the Queen Dowager of Arendelle would be delaying or cancelling her planned departure for Ellonton, and thus her return to Arendelle, although this is not certain. I pray for the child every day. Please give both the Lord Ambassador's and my own condolences to his Majesty. My father was loathe to send you such sad tidings at such a time of hardship, but I hoped the message would be less painful coming from a friend (if I may be so bold), and that his Majesty might feel the blow less sharply if he could hear from you rather than a courier (or, god-forbid, your sister's heartbroken letter). I apologize if this was in error._

 _Condolences from your loyal subjects in the Southern Isles,_

 _Lady Susanna, Assistant to the Lord Ambassador of Arendelle in the Southern Isles_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: As usual, Frozen and Tangled aren't mine. Enjoy!**_

 _My Lady (Friend) Susanna,_

 _Please do not fear your message was sent in error. Although both my brother and I were heartbroken at your news, he did take it better from me, and I from a dear friend and trusted ally. You truly thought right, for Dorte's letter was hardly gentle, though one can hardly blame her. Fortunately, although the child has not been found, it seems that Lisbet was able to convince her husband to allow her an extended visit to Corona in light of my mother's cancelled trip, and I know she has been a comfort to my sister and mother both._

 _With regard to your other question, alas, I have been unable to find another lead. In fact, though you may think me crazy, I am about to embark upon a search for this Valley of the Living Rocks. Her Majesty the Queen is expecting a child, but has sickened due to the cold weather. We all fear for her life and that of the child, especially in light of the recent tragedy in Corona. Please do not spread this news, as we have yet to inform the kingdom (or the Queen Dowager) in hopes of avoiding undue concern or grief should this not have a happy ending. The doctors insist that her Majesty's health is unlikely to improve in the severe cold, and Julius is distraught. He begs me to follow even the most ridiculous of leads, so I must._

 _All proceeds as it should with plans for the spring, though some begin to doubt it will come, as April wanes into May with no sign of a thaw. Please address next month's missive to the Minister of Trade, who will be acting in my stead should I not have returned from my journey._

 _His Highness Alvred, Prince and Lord Heir of Arendelle_

 _(On the back, in code) Susanna, I likely write in error, but your venturing to call me friend in your last letter has given me hope, and the danger of my incipient journey leads me to throw caution to the wind. Circumstances allowing, I will follow the architects in the spring. I see you not only as a friend, but more, if you would have me. Though our meetings have been few and spread apart, you have won my devotion. If you would permit, I will begin attempting to soften my brother's mind to a match between us. I had not planned on speaking soon, if ever, but the dangers of this winter lead me to believe that life is too short for me to keep silent. If you would I had done so, simply do not reply to this message in your next letter upon my return and I swear it shall be as if I had never spoken._

 _Alvred_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As usual, Tangled and Frozen aren't mine. Also, sadly, the prophecy isn't mine. It comes from the lyrics of a song that was cut from the movie. Lucky you, this is another longer post. I thought about trying to cut it, but I decided to be nice. Also, it makes sense in my head this way. Enjoy!**

After deciphering the last of Prince Alvred's secret message, Susanna's hands began to shake. Entirely unlike herself, she began to weep as fear, sorrow, and hope overwhelmed her entirely. She found herself unable to pen the response she desired to make immediately, fearing its recipient might not return.

As the month passed, she fretted about her next letter, unable to compose it in her mind without asking about the Prince or the Queen, neither of which she could mention to the trade minister. Once written, she had to resist the urge to include a separate letter for the Prince, but could think of no reasonable pretext. Finally, she sent the monthly missive unadorned and waited anxiously for a reply, praying it would be in Alvred's familiar hand rather than that of a castle scribe.

She hoped in vain. Not only that month's missive, but the next two, came in that impersonal, perfect hand, leaving Susanna struggling not to cry as she read each letter to her father.

After sending her third response to the Minister of Trade, Susanna began to despair. On the surface she was her same, precise, responsible self; beneath, she was crumbing. What could possibly have taken him two months to accomplish? Had he disappeared or been found dead, and the King was deciding how to spread the news?

She walked to the docks to meet the messenger from Arendelle like a prisoner to the execution block, fearing more than anything what she would find in the envelope. Her heart shattered when she saw the envelope addressed in the scribe's writing, fighting to conceal her emotions as she walked back to her father's suite in the palace.

Instead of returning to the office as she had been instructed, she went to her chambers and slammed the door shut, opening the envelope with hands that shook and fingernails bitten down to the quick in the short walk from the docks. She had begun to sob as she pulled out the official-looking letter, then gasped in shock as another fell from inside it.

 _My dearest Susanna,_

 _I hope I am not amiss in addressing you so, but my journey has left me too weary to mince words. I apologize for the concern I must have caused in the past few months. Although I had returned to the palace in time to send the last missive, I was abed for two weeks after it was sent. The physician says I should count myself lucky; I still have all my fingers and toes, though it took many excruciating treatments with hot water to keep them._

 _The Valley is real! I hope you do not think me snow-crazed, but I have seen it and the Trolls! I was gone so long because they took the time to impart some of their wisdom upon me, and faced a blizzard on my return. The Trolls of Living Rock Valley are truly wise, if more than a little silly. They know much of love, weather, and lore of Arendelle, and have a shaman of great power among their number, ancestor to the troll who gave us the prophecy mentioned in my research. He assures me that this is not the winter prophesied, and that it will end soon, using their magic to send it on its way. Even in the days I have been back, the cold weakens; the thaw is expected within the month._

 _The prophecy states: Your future is bleak_

 _Your kingdom will splinter_

 _Your land shall be cursed_

 _With unending winter_

 _With blasts of cold will come dark art,_

 _And a ruler_

 _With a frozen heart_

 _Then all will perish in snow and ice_

 _Unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice_

 _The trolls assure me that the crisis may be averted if the sacrifice is true, although they cannot, or will not, tell me whether they know when it will happen. I have been warned though, to be on the lookout for the return of the old magic. Once, the royal line was gifted with magical powers, a connection to the Kingdom's elemental forces, among them ice and snow. Indeed at one point the gifts became so prevalent that they spread to much of the nobility as well, even some of the common folk, but they were always strongest in the royal family. When these powers begin to emerge, the time of the prophecy is coming. But the powers are beautiful as well as dangerous, and, if all goes as it should, predict a time of great prosperity in our land. This winter, they say, is a precursor to the emergence of these powers, a building of the elemental forces in preparation._

 _Once they had imparted this knowledge, the trolls insisted I listen to their lore about love. They can, it seems, sense love where it exists, and saw fit to lecture me until my ears turned red, and not with cold._

 _Their words put me in mind of you, and my hope for a favorable response to my message. So, as soon as I was recovered enough, I put pen to paper to write this letter, even if my brother insists I not resume my duties._

 _As the weather improves, so does my sister-in-law the Queen. The trolls' magic has given us this at least, although she lost the child in my absence. Their Majesties grieve in private, so please keep this information to yourself._

 _I await your reply,_

 _Alvred_

Alvred's story was incredible, but Susanna hardly absorbed it. Her tears had turned to tears of joy, which only speeded as she read of his continued hope. She penned a reply as quickly as she could and raced to give get it to the docks before the courier set sail on his journey back to Arendelle.

"Urgent message for the prince." She declared, handing it over, no longer concerned with having an appropriate pretext to hide behind. The months of waiting and worrying had made her realize how important Alvred was to her, as a friend and, hopefully, something more. With luck, Alvred would receive her message before the monthly missive, not due to be sent for two weeks. Then perhaps he would have more to say in his next letter. She blushed as she returned to the palace, attending her duties with a light, distracted air as she basked in the knowledge of her prince's survival and fretted about the King's response in turns.

 **A/N: ... sooo, thoughts? Will the King give Alvred the green light to pursue Susanna, or is the daughter of the ambassador not good enough for the heir? Will I make you suffer with more letters, or will they actually meet in person soon? You will have to wait and see (and review? please?).**

 **In other news, I am in the process of getting set up with a beta to make sure there aren't a bunch of errors or inconsistencies in the story, and also to hopefully help me get through the part I'm currently stuck at (don't worry, its several updates away). That said, I'm hoping to make what is already written stretch until I get some input and get the next parts written. In that vein, would you all prefer I stick to the current update schedule (roughly every other day) until I run out of content and potentially have a lag after chapter 13, or should I start spacing updates some more? Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Decided to delete my little rant from earlier - sorry, I was really stressed about life in general (tests, projects, personal crap, la la la) and I guess I kind of let it get the better of me. So. The shorter (and saner) version. I like reviews. They make me happy. I won't always ask for them, because I know I sometimes find it annoying. But, especially if I'm asking questions, please consider reviewing if you have an opinion - I've never done the whole actually publishing stuff thing before so mostly I'm asking because I don't want to do anything to chase you all away. So, without further ado,**

 **If I say so, if its from Frozen, if its from Tangled, or if it seriously resembles something Tamora Pierce does, it isn't mine. (I'm not fully in control of the Tamora Pierce stuff; I've read those books so many times I think both plots and elements of her style are burned into my head. She's the best no infringement intended)**

Prince Alvred paced the deck of the ship as they approached the Isles. Though they had exchanged frequent letters over the past three months, he ached to see Susanna again. Because of the winter, which lasted nearly until summer, it had been nearly two years since their last meeting. _I mustn't rush her_ he reminded himself. _Just because Julius gave me permission doesn't mean I have her father's. Besides,_ he thought ruefully _maybe things won't work out. We think we know each other well, but do we really?_ His thoughts continued in this vein as he continued to pace, as angry sailors ushered their prince politely but determinedly back to his cabin so he wouldn't be underfoot.

Unfortunately, there was to be no time to talk properly for nearly a week after his arrival. There were contractors to introduce, contracts to confirm, businesses to placate, nearly every waking moment. Although he was glad that the carpentry and architecture venture was doing so well, Alvred almost wished he had never thought of it, customers and carpenters seemed to feel the need to come to him with complaints and compliments both. Finally, on the eighth day since his arrival, Alvred found the opportunity to speak with the Lord Ambassador alone. Even so, the business-like man chattered on about minutiae until he thought he would scream.

"My Lord Ambassador, it so happens I have come to speak to you about a private matter." He declared, palms sweating, interrupting the man in the middle of a sentence when it became clear no end was in sight.

"I am at your service, your Highness, though I cannot imagine what the matter might be. Have I displeased you? Does his Majesty seek to replace me? I know I lean on Lady Susanna more than is proper, but she has such a gift, and my health is not what it was. I had hoped His Majesty might allow her to continue in my place one day, for a time."

"No, no good man, my brother the king is pleased as ever with your work, and that of your daughter. In this, I am not your prince, nor a representative of your king; I come to you as any other man. NO!" he stopped the man as he began to protest. "Hear me out. In this you must consider yourself my better; I am yours to command. Every man is the king of his own household. I come to you as a supplicant. With your leave, I would like to court your daughter. And do not fear I am trifling with her my lord" he added before the man could begin to reply. "Given your blessing and her own, His Majesty has given me his blessing on our marriage." The lord ambassador was speechless.

"I-I- of course your Highness! It is an honor! Truly, I had considered a southern match for Susanna, but I know she prefers Arendelle, of course I never even dreamed…" he stopped, speechless again.

That evening, on a private beach, Susanna and Alvred giggled over her father's response. "Imagine, the Lord Ambassador, chief negotiator with one of our more difficult partners, speechless!" Susanna giggled until she could hardly breathe. As she did, a lock of hair came loose from her coronet. Tentatively, almost so softly she couldn't feel it, Alvred tucked it behind her ear, brushing her cheek as he returned his hand to his side.

Susanna blushed, heart pounding. Grinning, she shook her head; three or more locks replaced the one he had tamed. Alvred patiently and tenderly put them back in order, then drew close and brought his mouth to hers.

 **A/N: PS- Susanna's father's reaction really makes me giggle. Also, if anyone is annoyed by the shortness of these, I apologize. Once I get past what is already written, I'm planning on trying to make longer posts. This retrospective cutting of material is making me unhappy. Read on!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If it's from Frozen, it isn't mine**

As Summer turned to Fall, Susanna and Alvred spent more and more time together; less and less of it on official business, though that was always done first and to the best of their mutual ability. When the weather began to turn and they made plans for the delegation's return to Arendelle, Susanna's heart fell at the thought of not seeing him through a long winter. One crisp day, the pair rode to one of the few mountains in the Southern Isles. The delegation was set to leave in a few days. They spent the afternoon enjoying the view, which reminded Susanna of home. They were saddling the horses for the return journey as the sun began to set. The horses ready, the couple shared a last, heated kiss before returning to the scrutiny of the palace, where they were restricted to chaste dances and longing looks. To Susanna's surprise Alvred got down on one knee. She looked at him, confused, as he began to speak,

"Susanna, ever since we first met you have amazed me. I came here for the first time, young, spoiled and selfish. I resented you for calling me to task when all I wanted was to relax on the beach away from my father and brother's watchful eyes. I was so angry at Lars for dying, so angry at my father for forcing me to change, and angry at myself. How could I be angry at him and miss him so much at the same time? You listened to me, and I found myself saying things I couldn't even think to myself, much less say out loud. But it was what I felt. I expected to see the disgust in your eyes; you'd never say anything, not to the Prince, no one does, but you can see their reactions just the same. But you didn't hate me. You understood, but more, you showed me how to make peace with it all, how to become the man Arendelle needed me to be. I had begun to hate it, for ruining my life, but you reminded me, with your descriptions of a land you missed, how beautiful it is, how much I love it. You changed me; and you've been my conscience ever since. And then, once I changed, you helped me to be not just the prince, running around keeping tabs on trade, but to really help, to really make a difference. The girls I knew before I met you, they were just like me, wanted to enjoy noble privilege without any thought for the responsibilities. But you're so dedicated, so wise, and then I saw…. so beautiful. It took me forever to admit how I felt, I was afraid you'd say no, or worse, say yes just because I'm the prince. But when I was preparing to leave for the Valley, once I really knew I might not come back, I had to take the chance. And now I'm going to take it again. Will you marry me Susa? Come back to Arendelle with me and be my wife."

He looked at her then, eyes full of love and longing, doubt and hope. In his hand, he held a ring, a gold band styled like the crocus of Arendelle, with tiny amethysts and emeralds surrounding the diamond in the center. All she could do was nod before she hugged him so hard he dropped the ring on the forest floor; ruining the moment because they had to stop kissing and look for it on their hands and knees as the sky slowly turned to black. Alvred found it as it became too dark to see, slipping it on her finger with a kiss.

Preparations for the return to Arendelle rose to an all-time high upon the couple's announcement. The Lord Ambassador and his wife insisted they would need until the spring to prepare Susanna's trousseau, and tried to convince them she could follow her intended then. Susa, in a very unlike her fit of temper, declared she would leave for Arendelle before winter set in with or without their blessing. Seeing the beginnings of a family feud and unwilling to be the cause of his future wife's estrangement from her family, Alvred delayed the departure of the delegation by a month – cutting it threateningly close to the end of the travelling season- to give the family time to say their goodbyes and prepare a small trousseau, with more to follow in the spring.

Unfortunately, this delay provoked a very strongly worded letter from Arendelle. Although it had been nearly four years since Lars' death, Julius still felt the loss keenly and had continued in their father's tradition of being extremely careful with the royal family's travel plans. He was not amused by the change, since it would not only cause a later than ideal departure date, but would also necessitate a more direct-and more dangerous- route home. He accused his brother of being lovesick and made hints at a serious reprimand should Alvred not return home immediately, and by the more circuitous route.

While Susanna had dared to defy her parents, she would not defy her king, and the couple resigned themselves to a period of separation. As it was, the ship containing Susanna was the last to reach Arendelle's docks before the winter tightened its grip on the kingdom once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: From the movie? Not mine! Also, this is one of the scenes where I'm pretty sure I was channeling Tamora Pierce, no infringement intended, she's just basically inside my head now…**

Susanna's heart pounded as she followed Alvred into the throne room. Dressed immaculately in a gown of crimson with gold accents, reflecting House Kristiansand's colors, she fidgeted with her gold silk gloves. _What if he changes his mind?_ She wondered, well aware that many thought their prince could have done much better than the only daughter of the Lord Ambassador and praying that King Julius was not among their number. Kristiansand had been a great house once, and had in fact intermarried with the royal house a few times in recorded history, but the position of Ambassador to the Southern Isles, while respected, was not one that caused their lands to flourish. It had been largely neglected since her grandfather had been given the post.

"Susa! Stop that!" Alvred barked as he patiently took her left hand from her right elbow, preventing her from continuing to fidget. "Julius isn't one to go back on his word. Besides, how can he not love you? I love you, and he loves me, so that's that." He soothed, drawing her into a corner behind a pillar where they wouldn't be seen by passing servants and kissing her playfully on the nose and forehead as he spoke before finding her lips. "Now take a deep breath and come on."

To Susa's great relief, the King and Queen were alone when they entered the throne room; clearly someone had decided it would be stressful enough to meet her monarchs and brother and sister-in-law and had seen fit to save her the headache of a public appearance, though she was sure those would come. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other without tripping, she had only the sense of Alvred bowing beside her to tell her when to curtsy. As she rose, she looked up into a pair of smiling blue-green eyes.

"Hello my dear, it is so nice to meet you at last. Alvred has spoken of you non-stop since he returned from his little trip last winter. But even his words do not do you justice." As the king spoke, Susanna felt she couldn't breathe, until the Queen rather unceremoniously elbowed her husband.

"Stop that Julius, it's just family here, you can turn your kingliness off! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to steal your brother's bride!" The queen turned to smile at her, brown eyes dancing with humor, and Susanna couldn't help but smile in return. From that moment, she felt, as the queen had said, like part of the family.

 **A/N: For those of you confused about my Tamora Pierce references, I advise you check her out! Probably my favorite teen fantasy author. In other news, I'm still waiting to hear from my beta (but don't be mad, because I did send her all 16 pages at once). I have four posts written after this one, then we charge into the brave unknown…. Which I'm avoiding because I'm hoping for some help from my second set of eyes. Because I'm struggling. With what, exactly, I won't say, because that would be spoilers. That said, I'm coming up on a break from school, so that should give me some time to write. Hopefully, once I get past this trouble spot, things will be easier for a bit. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
